The Dragons
The Dragons is an active tag team comprising of Billy Lee (also known as Bimmy Lee) and Jimmy Lee, the two playable characters in the Double Dragon series. Jimmy is the older brother and sprouts red gi, while Billy wears the blue one. They are the first tag-team exclusive wrestlers to appear in VGCW and both are members of the P.R.A.T.S. stable. In Double Dragon Billy and Jimmy Lee are brothers who learnt Martial Arts to defend the streets of their unnamed city from the evil forces of the Black Warriors. When Billy's girlfriend Marian was kidnapped by the Black Warriors in Double Dragon, they fought their forces to save her...and then fight each other to win her affections. In the sequel Double Dragon II: The Revenge however, she is murdered by the leader of the Black Warriors, leading Billy and Jimmy to go out and avenge her death, which they successfully do. After some crazy shenanigans involving a fortune teller then the Battletoads, the franchise went dormant for many years, until it was rebooted in 2012 with Double Dragon Neon. Oh, and there was a Double Dragon movie in the 90's too, but we never speak about that. In VGCW Season 6: Sign of the Heel After over a year of demand, Billy and Jimmy made their debut on December 3rd against The Saiyans. Despite their expertise in teamwork, The Saiyans proved they had more experience with Dragons when Nappa pinned Jimmy to give them the loss on their debut. The Dragons were later given a chance to redeem themselves in a match against the debuting Team Fortress 2 on Christmas Eve, but were again defeated, this time after The Pyro's testicular claw, leaving many in the crowd wondering about the future of the team. With some now accusing Billy and Jimmy as jobbers, they were chosen to fight the makeshift tag team of Ganondorf and Duke Nukem, who were feuding at the time, on January 14th. To the surprise of no one, Ganondorf betrayed his team mate, leaving Duke to fight both Dragons. Despite putting up a tremendous fight, it just wasn't possible for Duke to keep up with The Dragons number games, and with Guile nowhere in sight, they finally managed to pin the lone Nukem to pick up their first win in VGCW, but their image would ultimately be tainted, as the sheer amount of heart shown by Duke caused a massive shift in popularity, with nearly the entire chat showering The Dragons with boos for their dishonorable and cowardly performance. Two weeks later, the Dragons would be granted their first interview. Instead of accepting their advantage, or asking for a rematch, the Dragons promptly displayed logic more benefitting the insane mutants of the post-apocolypse their game series supposedly happens in, touting their win as an amazing achievement over Duke, who once beat three men by himself, and Ganon, one of the mightiest superstars of the VCGW that walked out before he actually got involved in the match. Whether the Dragons are playing stupid or actually are, forgiveness will not be granted to them any time soon. Season 7: All Talk, No Some Results After hearing the opinion from the AVGN about their performence in recent weeks, Billy Lee decided to confront him on Febuary 25th. After being declined a Tag Team title match from The Nerd, Billy Lee told him to keep an eye on them during their match tonight as a preview of what's coming his way. The Dragons faced The Practice later that night. Despite putting up more of a fight then the team had in recent weeks, a DDT6 to Jimmy Lee was enough to give The Dragons another loss. One month later on 2014-03-25, The Dragons would fight another tag team in a slump, Shadaloo in an extreme rules match. The fight between M. Bison and Billy seemed even, where as Jimmy and Sagat was more in favor of Jimmy. That is until Sagat hit his Tiger Uppercut on Jimmy to get the pin while Bison had Billy in an ab stretch. The Dragons slump continued... ...but not for long. When the Tag Team Tournament for #1 Contenter rolled around on 4-22-2014, the Dragons put all their hard work and training into impressive results: Wario Ware Inc. and the Mystical Ninjas both defeated fair and square. Though they ultimately fell to the Saiyans in the final round, Jimmy and Bimmy have come a long way since "Double Jobbers". Tag-Team Record